newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Moonlight
Captain Moonlight 'is an Undead Pirate that leads the charge of the Ship of the Moon. Not only does he captains the ship, but also has a vile crew who are extremely hard to defeat. History Before man was created, the only thing that man knew of was Earth. That's not exactly how it worked, the first being to be in the Earth, was darkness, and nothing else. Nothing, but darkness was there. The ''dark ones lived peacefully on Earth, until light shined upon them. The evil was all destroyed, by the great ones known as the light of the World. Before the dark ones died, and the great ones left. There were objects scattered around the earth. Hard to find, but not impossible. The dark ones possessed ships, they sailed all across the oceans, and seas. They had a ship, that possessed powers from the moon. The '''Ship of the Moon lead them to whatever they wanted, but the ship wasn't good—it had evil powers and once set upon the ship, there's no going back. The evil will overcome your body, and most of you will. The first to set upon this ship will get the most power, and will be known as the captain, power that is, but only forced from evil. After the light left and the evil died, something had risen upon the earth, that the great ones and the dark ones caused. They were the free willed and nothing more, but mortal. They could chose the light or the evil. That is why they were named the free willed. As being free willed, they blocked out all of the light and evil that wanted to come back to Earth probably because they weren't completely powerless. They could keep the light ones and dark ones away but they didn't know it because they weren't known as being controlled or with any side as of until they died met with the light or darkness. Their daily choices meant alot because what they did affected what they were going to be the light or the evil. These people are considered as man today. After many years, there were pirates known as the age of curiousity. All pirates did was go around and look for anything valuable, In the 1700's, a Pirate found something very strange below the sea. The Pirate did not know what he had, but he possessed a cursed anchor which was able to bring anything up from the Oceans, or Seas. Many before him had tried to recover the cursed anchor, but none until him knew where to look. He dropped his anchor across the Ship of the Moon. The anchor was able too bring up the ship. The man had just met his unknowing doom. He had just found an enormous ship. He brought the ship to shore and went inside. He was jumping in joy knowing he'd be rich for the rest of his life until he felt something when he got on the ship, something overcoming his body—pain and evil. He got upon the wheel and started sailing towards whatever he wanted. When he set upon the ship, he did not only make himself evil, but he set off something to be unleashed, which was a portal for the evil ones return. Some objects are powerful enough to let off a portal. Below the ship was the portal, although that's where evil was unleashed, and why the 1700's were the shadow days. The captain of the ship named Captain Moonlight is the one pirates do not want to mess with—knowing he is skilled man and takes on much of the power of the dark ones. Game Play Captain Moonlight was only mentioned when the Ship of the Moon update is planned to be released in the game as being the owner of that ship. Later, the new Ship of the Moon Story Quest will be released and Captain Moonlight is the last enemy to overcome in the quest, along with his crew of the dark ones. Game Notes *Captain Moonlight is a Level 60 Boss. *Pirates who want to defeat Captain Moonlight will be needing a crew. He is most vulnerable during the day when the moon isn't shining at its full peak but that only makes him a bit more easy to fight. *Captain Deucalion being the second strongest Boss in the game, as Captain Moonlight is the first strongest Boss. *Captain Moonlight is a Boss Battle at the end of the Ship of the Moon Story Quest. Category:Bosses